


a great magnet pulls

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [165]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Infidelity, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “We’re not doing this,” Rhodey says against his lips.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Rare Pairs [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	a great magnet pulls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Title from Constant Craving by kd lang

They’re in their twenties, they’re standing in the entryway of Rhodey’s hotel room, and Tony is relearning what Rhodey’s mouth tastes like.

He reaches under Rhodey’s suit jacket. They’re so warm together. Rhodey tastes like wine and chocolate from the restaurant. His hands are in Tony’s hair, tugging, and Tony moans.

“We’re not doing this,” Rhodey says against his lips.

That air between them is nothing, though. Tony’s mouth hangs open, he looks between Rhodey’s eyes and his lips, and it’s only a second before they’re crushed back together.

In the bedroom, Rhodey pushes him away again.

“I’m serious. We have to stop.”

Tony is sitting on the bed, his shirt gone, his pants open. He locks his gaze with Rhodey’s and whips his belt out of his pants and away in a single flashy move.

“You said you love this one. I don’t want to screw things up.”

“I love you too,” Tony says.

Rhodey shakes his head and turns away.

Jealousy makes Tony move fast. He pins Rhodey against the wall and starts kissing his collarbones and neck. Rhodey’s breath comes faster, he tries not to be loud.

In the morning, Tony’s mouth tastes like dick, and he’s alone in the hotel room.

  
  


They’re in their thirties, on an island in the Pacific that gets its entire GDP from tourism, and single at the same time for the first time in years.

It shouldn’t make a difference. They don’t say anything about it. But they sunbathe and rent ATVs and go on a boat tour and drink and eat at a new restaurant every night and when they go back to the hotel room at night they stay up til the early morning hours, relearning all the new shapes they’ve grown into while they’ve been apart, and there’s never a reason to slow down or stop.

They get eleven days before Tony has to be somewhere. He calls Pepper, moves some things around. Careless, Rhodey might chastise at another time, but it’s about priorities and this is it.

One morning the horn of a fishing boat sounds close to the hotel, and with their window open they wake up. They’re not holding each other, but their faces are inches apart on the pillow, and with the honesty of sleep in their eyes it’s obvious what they’re both feeling when they look at each other.

In the end, they stay for almost a month before Rhodey is called back. In the future, in mixed company, Tony brazenly calls it the best month of his life, soaking in the curiosity of his constant crowd of Stark roadies. But he also calls it that in private, and although Rhodey never says it out loud, that's how he thinks of it, too.

  
  


They’re pretending that they’re not in their forties, in the kitchen of the Avengers headquarters that they’re building together, and the conversation is tense.

“You can’t stay here.”

“Uh, it’s my building.You can’t stop me.”

“You have an entire tower a fifteen minute flight away. There’s no excuse for you to even have a room here.”

“I wouldn’t need a room,” Tony says under his breath.

Rhodey’s frown deepens. He moves closer so he’s looking down into Tony’s face.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. You’re engaged, Tony. We can’t be doing this.”

Tony holds his gaze, unable to let go of a confrontation as always, but then his fingers are on Rhodey’s neck, and soon he’s brushing a kiss over Rhodey’s lips, and Rhodey’s twisting his hands in Tony’s shirt and pushing him away.

“No,” he says firmly.

Tony glares, but Rhodey walks away, and pretends to himself that this time he won’t break.


End file.
